Vendetta Pro - Dragon Gate USA - January 2013
Reflexion 2013 and Open The Golden Gate 2013 were professional wrestling events held jointly by Vendetta Pro Wrestling and Dragon Gate USA, both taking place on January 25, 2013 at the Lakeview Jr. High School Gymnasium in Santa Maria, California. Vendetta Pro's Reflexion 2013 event served as a "pre-show" for Dragon Gate USA's Open The Golden Gate event. This was the first of three events held that weekend by Dragon Gate USA, with the others taking place in Huntington Park, California. The event was recorded and is available for On Demand viewing by members at WWNLive.com. The Vendetta Pro portion is included, and was also recorded for eventual television broadcast on Vendetta Pro Wrestling TV. Event Notes Reflexion 2013 and Open The Golden Gate 2013 featured professional wrestling matches involving different wrestlers from pre-existing scripted feuds, plots, and storylines that played out both on Vendetta Pro Wrestling's and Dragon Gate USA's previous events. Wrestlers portrayed villains or heroes as they followed a series of events that built tension, and culminated into a wrestling match or series of matches. The opener for the evening would be a rematch from the show-stealing match at Terror Rising 2012, as Lil Cholo would take on SoCal Crazy and titleholder El Scorpio del Combate for the Vendetta Pro Wrestling Tri-Force Championship. The Creepshow and Parental Discretion factions had been battling back-and-forth for over a year. The Vendetta Pro Main Event would feature a No-Holds-Barred Santa Maria Street Fight, which was intended to be a decisive match in this conflict. Parental Discretion signed "The Psycho Shooter" Drake Younger into their faction prior to this match. J.D. Horror of Creepshow had recently battled Younger in a Ballistic Barbed Wire Massacre at September 2 Remember 2012, and had viewed Younger as a role model. Horror saw this as a betrayal of sorts, but Younger stated that he told Horror he was "only a phone call away", but the call never came from Horror and when it did, it was Mario Banks of Parental Discretion on the other end. Banks was once the protege of Creepshow's Brawlin' Bo Cooper, but had turned on Cooper back at Reflexion 2012. Another long running feud was between The Ballard Brothers and SU/KA. Sunami had defeated Shannon Ballard for the Vendetta Pro Wrestling Heavyweight Championship back at Reflexion 2012, but then was defeated to lose the title back to Shannon at Shamrock Slam. In fact, the man who made the pin was not Shannon, but his identical twin brother Shane Ballard. Kadin Anthony had returned that night to try to help his partner and "brother" Sunami, so in-return, Sunami would trade in his rematch for the Heavyweight title for a shot at another set of long-time rivals, Dos Perfectos. SU/KA would defeated Dos Perfectos and win the Unified Tag-Team Championships at Melee 2012, but would eventually lose those titles to The Ballard Brothers at Terror Rising 2012. At All Pro Wrestling's Gym Wars event in November 2012, SU/KA would lose to The Suburban Commandos, making the Commandos the number-one contenders for the Unified Tag-Team titles. However, Vendetta Pro Commissioner Joseph Duncan would convince APW Commissioner Larry Blackwell to allow SU/KA to also challenge for the titles at APW's Kristmas Kaos in December 2012. The Suburban Commandos would win the Unified titles in a Triangle Tag-Team Match against both SU/KA and The Ballards, pinning Kadin Anthony to take the titles away from the Ballards. Shane and Shannon were upset and blamed SU/KA for the Commandos winning, and so, this match was made in hopes of establishing which Vendetta Pro team would be the top contenders for the titles. As for Dragon Gate USA, this would be the first of three events in their tour of California. Open The Freedom Gate Champion Johnny Gargano would be in action, but the title would not be on the line (he would make title defenses on both the second and third nights of the tour). Open The United Gate Champion AR Fox would also be in action, but his Tag partner and Co-titleholder CIMA would be unable to make the tour due to commitments in Japan. Instead, Fox would take on Chuck Taylor and Jon Davis in an EVOLVE match. The Main Event of the evening would feature John Morrison's Dragon Gate USA debut, as he would take on Akira Tozawa. This would be the only night of the tour in which Morrison would be in action. Due to school restrictions, the event would be the only one of the tour not featured on Live iPPV. However, the event was recorded and is now available, along with the other two nights of the tour, for On-Demand viewing for http://www.wwnlive.com/signup.php?id=1308%7CWWNLive.com members. Results ; Reflexion 2013 *Lil Cholo defeated El Scorpio del Combate © and SoCal Crazy for the Vendetta Pro Tri-Force Championship *"Wrestling Personified" Rik Luxury (w/ Titus Machiavelli) won a Battle Royal to earn a shot at any Vendetta Pro title of his choosing **Luxury elected to challenge, with Matt Carlos, for the Unified Tag-Team Championship *SU/KA (Sunami & Kadin Anthony) and The Ballard Brothers (Shane & Shannon Ballard) (w/ Gold Digger) battled to a Double Countout *"The Rock of Love" Billy Blade (w/ Melissa Coates) defeated Famous B. *Creepshow (Brawlin' Bo Cooper, J.D. Horror & Sledge) defeated Parental Discretion (Mario Banks, Mike Menace & Drake Younger) in a No-Holds-Barred Santa Maria Street Fight Open The Golden Gate 2013 *Samuray Del Sol defeated Eita *Brian Cage defeated Ray Rosas *Chuck Taylor defeated Jon Davis and AR Fox in an EVOLVE Records Match *The Jimmyz (Jimmy Susumu & Ryo "Jimmy" Saito) defeated Rich Swann & Johnny Gargano *Julian Cash and Kevin Divine went to a No Contest *The Young Bucks (Nick Jackson & Matt Jackson) defeated The D.U.F. (Arik Cannon & Sami Callihan) *John Morrison defeated Akira Tozawa Other on-screen talent Ring Announcers *Joseph Duncan (Reflexion 2013) *Lenny Leonard (Open The Golden Gate 2013) Commentators *Joseph Duncan (Reflexion 2013 only) *Lenny Leonard (Both events) Referees *Sparkey Ballard (Reflexion 2013 only) *Jay Stone (Both events) *Brandon Tolle (Open The Golden Gate 2013 only) Videos See also *Vendetta Pro Wrestling *Dragon Gate USA *EVOLVE External links * Results Category:Vendetta Pro Wrestling events Category:Independent events Category:2013 events